


Willow Wisp

by Wolfoxymy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Body Dysphoria, Bullying/Emotional abuse at school, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional neglect, Fighting ghosts, Gender Dysphoria, Ghost phobia, Other, Physical abuse at school, transgender danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfoxymy/pseuds/Wolfoxymy
Summary: Danny Fenton hated ghost...[He] had been fighting ghosts that escaped from the portal, and avoiding his parents...Sam figured he could help people, Tuck figured he could cheat, he figured his best ability was flying at night...Long story short Danny was not okay, but he could act. He had been for years, hopefully he'd be free soon, senior year of high-school, He'd saved enough money the only person who knew was his family and one other. Mostly Jazz helped him trick the system for years. So leaving with her help would be simple... If his parents hadn't half Killed him! Now he stuck between rock and a hard place unable to phase out.





	Willow Wisp

Danny Fenton hated ghosts, not the actual spirits mind you, but what they represented. The fact that his parents wouldn’t shut up about them; their frankly dangerous inventions (one that half killed him by the way) for said beings, the true terror of the possibility that they could now seriously harm him and his family. All of these things made Danny apprehensive of ghosts.

Two weeks of him being half ghost did not change his feelings on them. All it did was make him feel unsafe at home, he knew without a doubt that his parents would do something quite unfavorable if they found out. So he convinced Sam and Tucker to not tell his family.

Danny had been fighting ghosts that escaped from the portal, and avoiding his parents, he focused on gaining control of his, abilities, or at least not switching between forms sporadically. Sam figured he could help people, Tuck figured he could cheat, he figured his best ability was flying at night.

Luckily school was on break for those two weeks, so Danny’s ‘issues’ were not as bad, just down to full limbs going intangible, and being startled into invisablilty. Due to this he soon started almost always on edge, hyper aware of his surroundings. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Being in school was always nerve--wracking for Danny, he didn’t want to be here, he wanted nothing to do with these kids, not including Sam and Tucker, his only friends. He’d do anything for them, but gods did they stress him out, less so than other people but, he need more and more time alone since the accident. So here he was, hiding from his only friends and anyone who could pass by, in the open ended gym bleachers hoping he could just have a quiet lunch hour.

Just as the thought ran through his head, his spine tingled, up his back and out his mouth a nose in a wisp of steam. After a gulp then a resigned sigh, he looked around, then let his ghostly side come to the forefront. Turning intangible and invisible, he went straight up through the ceiling and onto the roof. 

He was hoping it wasn't that ghost dragon from last night though luckily enough it looked like it was only a few blobs terrorizing students in the school yards, easily taken care of with a sneak attack to suck them up in the thermos. No need to go visible Danny slid back down through the ceiling, grabbing his bag and letting his human side come to the forefront, then started walking.

Shoulders hunched, he thought of the ghost from the third day back from break, a lunch lady who used cookable things—namely meats and cutlets to try and harm him and his friends. His only friends who’ve since them decided to not talk to each other directly, or at least not look at each other when talking. It was the main reason he was avoiding them, he mused as he sat in the empty classroom, plopping his bag next to him and shifting it under his chair with an old trainer. 

Laying his head on the desk, he shifted his shoulders again, sore like normal. Giving a sigh, he hopes for some sleep, or at least rest. After five minutes, he was jolted from his not-quite-nap to the sound of the bell piercing his highly sensitive ears. How he kept forgetting that was a thing was beyond him. The jolt at the sound cracked his neck in the wrong way and he rubbed at it nervously as students trickled into class around him. 

He just wanted to go home and change, be comfortable and get some rest. His shoulders ached, and he rolled his head, cracking his neck again and releasing tension. He was suddenly jarred again by a smack to the back of his head. Rubbing at the spot, he turned to look at his accoster. 

Dash Baxter, the king of the school and the only other person in the school who knew his secret, though not the ghost one. He advertised that he knew it commonly, but in a way that it wasn’t actually found out, so Danny had constant mixed feelings about him. The raven-haired teen figured he just wanted to be with Jazz so he was holding back, barely. Danny does appreciate it, but if that dick could stop it completely, that would solve most of his stress problems right there, or at least he thought so.

 

As the class started, his friends sat near him, not near each other . Neither glanced at one another, but they both individually met his eyes as they sat down at different times. Tucker first, which is how he got the seat next to Danny. As class continued, Danny’s shoulders became much more stiff, his breath getting slowly shorter as time wore on, the stress of that day and the lack of food had him nauseated to a high degree, thus he rushed from the classroom.

The class went by in a blur of letters and historical facts he couldn't concentrate on, so, he let himself zone out.

The last bell rang, causing him to hiss in pain and bolt from his last class. Running around the corner of the street, he thanked his sister for keeping from after-school activities as his breath came out in short painful breaths. He needed to get home quick. 

Letting his ghost side come to the forefront, the pain faded into a comfortable warmth, his body lighter than air. He went invisible and headed home. Invisibility was one of the first things he focused on controlling the most, knowing how useful it was to avoid people and ignore parts he couldn’t handle about himself. 

The only other good side to his ghost half, than flying, was that his body wasn’t fucked up in this form. He could breathe easy and had no need for binding to keep himself together. No need to slump his shoulders constantly, obsess over how his shirt lay, or if his bits were lined up, among other issues. He could just fly and be, a bit like, himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if you read my other works, I've just been wanting to start this one and finally got the nuts to do it. 
> 
> No one has a ship-less fic that is something I'm game for. So I'm making this.
> 
> Edit: I'm fixing some things before I get the ball rolling on this story. A Amazing person helped me fix Quite alot of things!


End file.
